


So Many Questions

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not fluff either, Ennoshita uses they/them pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Long-Suffering Ennoshita Chikara, not angst, there is no fluff in this, this is a rant fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Valentine's Day brings the questions out more.
Kudos: 1





	So Many Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a rant that I projected onto Ennoshita, one of my all time comfort characters. This is literally just gender and sexuality questioning. This isn't sad, but it's not happy either. If you read it, take whatever you want from it.
> 
> Not beta-read.

There's so many questions running through their mind. They're reading over the groupchat, just watching it go by.

_Noya: Asahi is so sweet! He bought me chocolate_

_Tanaka: Kiyoko bought me this stuffed bear_

Ennoshita looks over the selfie Tanaka took with the bear. It's cute and looks soft. Tanaka has a bright smile.

_Narita: Kinoshita bought me-_

Ennoshita tears their eyes from the screen and tosses his phone to the end of his bed. They tuck their arms under the pillow their head is on, staring at the wall. Valentine's Day is not their favorite holiday. They've never been a huge fan of sweets and never have someone to spend Valentine's Day with.

But the biggest issue is that there's so many questions.

Ennoshita has Googled them.

_Am I bi?_

_Am I pansexual?_

_Am I a boy?_

_What is genderfluid?_

_Non-binary gender?_

_Pronouns?_

_Who am I?_

Despite the answers they find, it feels more and more confusing. Titles feel wrong, but trying to wing it feels like hell. Wearing clothes feels weird, there's so much gendering. If Ennoshita looks at the brighter clothes in the female department, they receive looks. If they choose clothes that look more gender neutral, they get looks.

Valentine's Day feels even worse. So many couples, mostly straight. The stupid question of 'Do you have a girlfriend?'

A scream is in their throat.

Ennoshita doesn't have a significant other. They don't even know what specifically they're attracted to. Boys? Girls? Genderfluid? Non-binary?

It's not about the gender. No one seems to understand.

Ennoshita turns onto their back and stares up at the ceiling.

"I want to feel normal," they say honestly. "I don't want this confusion."

The ceiling doesn't reply. Ennoshita closes their eyes and sighs. More questions for another day, then.

Maybe tomorrow will have the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments or requests? Please:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing) 
> 
> This is from my collection of drabbles. My friend said they might do better separated, so I'm trying it out.


End file.
